There has been a long-felt need in the art to provide pillows, cushions and mattresses facilitating the positioning, rest or sleep of a user while the body of the user is comfortably disposed in a articular position. References such as Weltmer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,228 and Wheylan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,738 disclose simple pads for use in conjunction with mattresses while Vail, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,526 discloses a compound, multilayered mattress formed with a plurality of cut-outs from a base layer joined to one horizontal surface of the base layer. Other cushions and pillows such as those found in Varaney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,048, Spann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,205 and Hofstetter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,021 disclose discreet, unitary pillows designed to be placed adjacent to, and to partially underlie or be engaged by a reclining user, while supports and other cushions such as those found in Enste, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,221 and Willey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,306 are dedicated principally to engaging the front, or reverse of a user's torso, typically while the user remains in a sitting, or partially reclining position.
While these and other examples of the pillow, cushion and support arts enable a user to remain in one or more positions with varying degrees of comfort, research among currently marketed body cushions fails to reveal the availability of any cushion or pillow designed to enable a reclining user to rest upon the pillow while on the user's right or left side with the bodily appendages disposed beneath the pillow to be free from direct application of the weight of the user's bodily appendages supported by the pillow.